This invention relates to air humidifiers employing an electrically operated steam generator and, more particularly, to the water tank for such steam generators.
Air humidifiers including an electrical steam generator for producing a stream of steam which is dispersed into the air distribution system of a building or the like are well known. The steam generator for such air humidifiers usually includes a water tank partially filled with water and a plurality of electrodes immersed in the water and connected to electrical terminals extending through the top of the tank. Electrical current flowing through the water causes the water to boil and a stream of steam is discharged through an opening in the top of the tank. A control system controls the operation of a valve which admits water into the tank through an opening in the bottom to maintain the water at a level necessary to produce steam at a rate required to obtain a desired humidification.
Tap water normally is used and minerals in the water, such as calcium carbonate, tend to deposit on the surfaces of the electrodes and in the tank. The tank must be opened to clean mineral deposits from the tank or replace the electrodes. It is known to make the tank in two sections which are removably coupled together with a mechanical means. However, separate molds usually are required for the bottom and top sections because such section must include provisions for mounting different components. For example, the top section usually includes provisions for mounting the electrodes while the bottom section includes provisions for mounting a filter screen covering the water inlet opening.